Whisper
by hermigranG
Summary: Après la mort de Cédric, Harry sent son monde s'écrouler. ses amis sont impuissant et tout le monde est inquiet. Mais que viens faire Malfoy dans l'histoire? se passe pendant la 5ème année... SLASH HPCD  HPDM
1. Draco

Voici une nouvelle histoire que je traduis avec 2 ans de cour d'anglais de plus que lorsque j'ai traduit fait l'un pour l'autre comme expérience supplémentaire. N'oublier pas…. Hermi aime les review!!!!

WARNING : SLASH, alors homophobe, disparaissez

PROPOS SUICIDAIRE, alors âme sensible s'abstenir

DISCLAIMER : les persos sont à J.K.Rowling (chanceuse!!!) et l'histoire est à Airyan

Bonne lecture

Hermi

**Whisper**

À la minute même ou Draco Malfoy vit sa Némésis traîner ses effets personnel en direction du Poudlard Express, il comprit que le survivant avait changé, et il n'était pas question de changement mineur et normal pour un adolescent tel prendre quelques pouces ou changer de coupe de cheveux, non, le changement semblait plus profond, plus sérieux.

Bien qu'incertain quant à ce qui était différent, il était indubitable que Potter était différent. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour le remarquer; ses joues creuses montraient qu'il ne mangeait que très peu et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pétard qu'à l'habitude, mais surtout, il y avait ces grands yeux émeraude qui ne brillaient plus que d'un éclat mat, encerclés d'énormes cernes bleu foncé. Alors qu'auparavant ses yeux étaient vifs et curieux, ils ne dégageaient plus que mort et résignation.

Draco n'était pas le genre à s'inquiéter du bien-être de n'importe qui, encore moins de celui du survivant, seulement, la vue du garçons aussi déprimer et absent ne pu que l'affliger malgré lui.

Détournant son regard du petit brun devant lui, Draco se dirigea en direction du train afin de se chercher un wagon pour y déposer ses effets.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses études à l'école magique il y a 4 ans, il était venu à la gare seul, sans sa mère ni son père. Cela ne le surprenait pas, bien que cela lui faisait bizarre de ne pas voir sa mère, et lui conférait un léger sentiment d'abandon.

Secouant sa tête afin d'en extraire les idées sombres, il sourit amèrement, au fond, il n'en voulait pas à sa mère, sachant très bien à quel point elle craignait Lucius.

Il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ses « amis » Serpentard l'accueille à bras ouvert, n'ayant aucun doute quant au fait que Lucius avait propagé les nouvelles sur la « trahison » de son fils au cercle des mangemorts, voulant apparemment rendre la vie de son fils difficile et espérant probablement le faire changer d'idées, mettant probablement celles-ci sur le compte de sa crise d'adolescence.

Ha, si seulement il savait! Draco était un Malfoy, du moins, il se considérait toujours comme tel, contrairement à son père, et un Malfoy peut vraiment être têtu lorsqu'il s'y met. Et Draco s'y était mis afin de protéger ses convictions, et ses convictions allaient à l'encontre de celles du lord noir. Résultat? Il avait passé l'été dans une chambre au chaudron baveur.

Étant complètement à l'ouest quant à ce qu'il allait faire à partir de maintenant, Draco espérait seulement que son parrain Sévérus pourrait et voudrait lui venir en aide.

OK je le dis même si je me répète…. Hermi aime les reviews, il y en a eu très peu dans la vrai fic et j'ignore pourquoi puisque l'histoire est super…


	2. Harry

Re-salut, j'ai décidé de vous offrir en cadeau le chapitre numéro 2 de l'histoire, mais ne vous attendez pas a ce que j'update toujours en double… Bisou tout le monde

HermigranG

P.S. :VIVE LES REVIEWS et merci à Kuroi Sakai pour la première et seule review

**Whisper**

Il savait qu'ils étaient tous inquiet, il l'avait su à la première seconde ou ils avaient posé leurs yeux sur lui à l'infirmerie de Poudlard après la troisième tâche. Il s'en était encore plus rendu compte pendant l'étreinte pieuvresque d'Hermione dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans sa chambre au square grimmaurd.

Il le savait… mais il haïssait cela.

Il haïssait les regards inquiet qu'il s'attirait constamment, il haïssait leurs manières d'échanger des regards lorsqu'ils croyaient qu'il ne voyait pas et il haïssait aussi les gestes de « confort » qu'ils semblaient tous croire lui devoir.

La manière qu'avait Hermione de prendre son bras avec douceur lorsqu'elle lui parlait, ou celle de Ron de le prendre par l'épaule avec affection dès que ses yeux partait dans la vague, leur attitude douce et réconfortante, leur manie de le prendre à la petite cuillère…. Il haïssait cela. Mais ce qu'il haïssait le plus… c'était le fait qu'ils tentent de le réconforter pour la mauvaise raison.

Bien entendu, Voldemort était de retour, la _Gazette_ tentait de le faire passer pour un fou, Cédric était mort…_Cédric était mort_

Cette affirmation sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Comment Cédric…_SON Cédric_... pouvait-il être mort?

Cela ne semblait pas réel, mais cela l'était. Il était parti, et Harry, du moins, une partie de lui, était partie avec lui.

_Et ils n'étaient pas au courant_... C'était ÇA qui ennuyait Harry. Ils pensaient tous que le changement d'Harry était du au retour de Voldemort, et oui, d'un côté, ils avaient raison, mais la majeure partie du problème venait du fait que Cédric était mort. Le reste; Voldemort, les mangemorts, la Gazette, Fudge… n'était que des choses insignifiantes à ses yeux.

Et honnêtement, Harry aimerait beaucoup mieux qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Après tout, ils n'avaient pas du tout besoin de savoir que ce qui liait Harry et Cédric était plus fort que l'amitié, que Harry avait pour la première fois trouvé l'amour dans les bras et les yeux du Poufsouffle.

Bien sur, ses amis l'aimaient, mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Cédric. Ils ne pouvaient pas le remplacer. _Personne ne le pouvait_...

Et Harry savait aussi que c'était parce que ses amis l'aimaient qu'ils s'inquiétaient autant pour lui.

Et Harry appréciait, seulement, il était fatigué de tout ça. _Tellement fatigué_…

« Harry »

« Hein! » Harry sursauta, réalisant qu'il n'avait jusque là pas compris les appels répété d'Hermione pour attirer son attention

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » Demanda-t-il avec un bâillement sonore, légèrement contrarié d'avoir été tiré aussi brusquement hors de ses pensés. Le doux roulement du train ayant du le faire légèrement somnoler.

« Honnêtement Harry, tu devrais dormir plus. Je veut dire… regarde toi, tu a vraiment un air terrible. Et toi Ron, tu ne trouve pas qu'il à l'air épuisé? » Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers son autre meilleur ami

« Pardon? » Demanda Ron, sortant la tête du magazine de Quidditch par lequel il semblait passionné.

« _RON! »_ S'indigna Hermione en roulant des yeux « Vraiment Harry tu n'a pas l'air bien et… »

« Merci beaucoup Hermione, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiète pour moi mais vraiment…je vais bien » Dit Harry fermement, l'informant d'un regard de ne pas insister. Il lui fit un petit sourire comme pour l'aider à accepter son excuse.

Hermione lui lança en représailles un regard qui voulait clairement dire : Oublie ça, je ne te crois pas, tu ne m'achèteras pas avec un petit sourire.

Harry se senti ennuyé; de quel droit venait-elle lui dire qu'il ne dormait pas assez? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas sa mère!

Harry, remarquant qu'il avait fixé Hermione tout au long de ses pensés décida de dire quelque chose :

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as dérangé? »

Hermione parut blesser de son commentaire, mais elle se força à sourire et lui demanda :

« Et bien le chariot à friandise est sur le point de passer et je me figurait que tu avait peut-être faim. Sérieusement, regarde toi, tu as vraiment l'air… »

« Terrible, c'est cela? Merlin, Hermione! Peut-tu juste arrêter 5 secondes de te préoccuper de l'air que j'ai? » S'écria Harry, faisant sursauter Ron qui leva les yeux de son magazine qu'il n'avait pas lâché jusque là.

« Harry, je… » commença-t-elle, choqué par son soudain accès de fureur.

« Non Hermione, tu sais quoi? J'en ai assez de t'entendre me parler de moi comme si tu étais ma mère. » Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment et sortit sans un regard en arrière, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Harry n'avait réellement pas envie de se faire materner pour l'instant.

Avec un soupir, il décida d'aller se promener afin de se calmer. Ce fut seulement plusieurs wagon plus loin que la colère d'Harry diminua, laissant place à la culpabilité.

« Merde, je ne suis vraiment pas brillant » soupira Harry avant d'entrer à l'intérieur d'un compartiment vide.

À peine 5 secondes après son entrée dans le compartiment, il fut rejoint par nul autre que Draco Malfoy, la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment.

« Ce compartiment est… » Malfoy se tut en voyant qui était a personne assis devant lui.

« Potter? » Demanda sa Némésis avec un air surpris qui redevint bien vite son regard habituel. « J'aurais du me douter que tu serais au centre de toute cette agitation, que c'est-il passé?»

Harry vira au rouge brique et dit d'une voix éteinte :

« Rien, il n'y a rien »

Malefoy haussa un de ses délicat sourcil blond, le geste sembla déconcerter Harry.

« Pourquoi tu n'est plus dans ton compartiment? » Demanda le blond avec une voix qu'on pourrait quasiment qualifier de gentille, ce qui ne servit qu'a rendre Harry encore plus confus.

« En quoi cela te concerne-t-il Malfoy » Harry n'avait même pas haussé le ton.

« En rien, je suppose » fut la réponse du Serpentard

« Tu as tout compris » Harry se leva pour partir quand il entendit le blond l'appeler, il se tourna vers lui, extrêmement surpris.

« Oui? »

Malfoy semblait se battre contre lui-même un bon moment avant de finalement décider de parler :

« Potter, est-tu sur d'aller bien? »

La surprise cloua Harry sur place. _Malfoy_…_Draco Malfoy_ venait de lui demander si il allait bien. Finalement, il aurait peut-être du écouter Hermione et dormir, pour l'instqant, il avait l'impression de souffrir d'hallucination. Malgré cela, il se décida à répondre un timide :

« Je…Je vais bien » Puis il continua plus pour lui-même que pour sa Némésis. « J'en ai assez que tout le monde me pose cette question » Puis, ayant un dernier regard pour Malfoy, il se dirigea vers son compartiment.


End file.
